User blog:Rough Fang/Random Post
I present to you, 101 ways to defeat Poptropica villains. #Smash his rocket which he foolishly gave you full control of into asteroids, leaving him drifting in the infinite darkness of space. #Knock her unconscious after destroying all of her clones. #Hit him in the face with a pebble. Then hit him in the face with a bigger pebble. #Crush him with a fridge. Then crush him with an electromagnet. #Make him slip on water. #Pour sewage on him. #Get a nerd in a cape to knock her out. #Smash his hovering machine against the ceiling. #Call him. #Steal his power orb leaving him stranded in an alternate dimension. #Get her ex-henchmen to slap her unconscious. #Jump on its head. #Play it a lullaby. #Combine the powers of his two brothers and make him promise to behave. #Blast them with cannonballs. #Sink his ship with a bigger ship. #Blow up their brains! Three times. #Avoid his bullets and bombs for 60 seconds. #Open her helicopter fuel tank leaving her to crash into no-one-cares-where-she-lands-she's-a-huge-jerk. #Incapacitate his gang with potatoes, and then chase him out into the desert on a horse and catch his horse using a lasso. #Run them over with a giant snowball. #Give him a magic wand capable of granting any wish and wait for the wish to go horribly wrong prompting him to ask you for help. #Shrink him down and keep him in a jar of ants. Then make him a science project. #Chase her to the top of a ferris wheel in the middle of a thunderstorm and watch her get struck down by lightning. #Shoot him with the syringe filled with anti-vampirism serum that you always carry in your back pocket! #Arm yourself with a magical amulet that grants you the abilities of three magical creatures and CRUSH THOSE PUNKS!!! #(This guy again?) Use the power of one of his brothers to destroy the Statue Of Liberty and blast him out of the sky. #Flash a camera at him. #Shoot them with the cure made from the blueberry sample you got by flashing the camera at the other guy. #First, leave a segway unattended. Then unleash a deadly poisonous coral snake. Then, watch as the coral snake inexplicably learns to steer the segway and uses it to knock out the villain. #Shoot them. A LOT. #Shoot them with coins. A LOT of coins. #Hypnotize him into thinking he's a chicken. Well that's it. And now for the ones I made up. #Throw them off a cliff into a shark's mouth. #Shrink them down to bite size. AND EAT THEM. #Freeze her in a glacier for future generations to discover. #Call the police. (Come to think of it, that should be EVERY entry on this list.) #Compress him into a marble and sell him for five cents. #Transform him into a piano. #Drop the piano on someone else. Does that count for two? I'm pretty sure it does. #Throw her off the edge of the Earth. #Throw him off the edge of the roof. #Throw it off the edge of the coffee table. #Lock them in a box and ship that box to Wayne Manor, Gotham City. I have a long-standing opposition to Batman. (Yeah that's right, I know your secret identity) #Break him down molecule by molecule. Eat those molecules. #Drown them in sheep. #Throw her a bone. A VERY BIG BONE. #Dress her up like a cat and RELEASE THE HOUNDS!!! #Travel back in time and form an army of super-intelligent cyborg pterodactyls to bring back to the 21st century. Get the pterodactyls to fly around the Earth against its natural rotation in order to effectively stop Earth's rotation at the precise moment of a total solar eclipse. Then, under the cover of complete darkness, swoop down, grab her and toss her into a black hole. #Imprison it in a giant watermelon. #Use a giant fly swatter to swat that little jerk to kingdom come. #Get the Purple Giant to sit on him. #Electrocute him with electric eels. Which are on fire. #Corral them into a hot-air balloon. Let them fly away in the hot-air balloon. Shoot an arrow at the balloon while it is hovering above the inescapeable tar pits. #Dig up a T-Rex fossil. Reanimate the T-Rex fossil and then point at him and say "He made you all extinct-y". #Make him watch High School Musical. ALL. THREE. MOVIES. #Fill a space shuttle with all the explosives you can find and aim it at his face. #Put it between a crowd of teenage Beliebers and a Justin Bieber concert. #Chop off her head and give it to the Headless Horseman #Fill their pants with hot salsa. And angry weasels. Lots of angry weasels. #Run them over in a chariot.Which is on fire. #Synthesize a clone of her in your laboratory. Watch the clone attempt to eliminate her as a form of clone-themed movie cliche. #Create a rip in the fabric of the universe. Then fill up the rip with cement and wait until it hardens. Now you have a magic cement wall in the middle of nowhere. Run him into the wall. #Cross-breed an amoeba and a piranha to get a piranhamoeba. Then feed him to the piranhamoeba. #You know the kid from Home Alone?Hire him. #Fill their shampoo bottle with ácido. That's Spanish for acid. #Drop a house on them. #Raging octopus to the face. #Push her into a glass bottle. Then throw it out to sea. #Bury it and wait for it to grow into a tree. Burn the tree. #Bury it. Just bury it. #Jam a thumbdrive up his nose and download him. #Put him in an air-tight room. Then eliminate all air within the room, creating a vacuum and subsequently imploding the room in on itself. #Pinch them until they explode in a fiery ball of screaming agony. #Split an atom in their brains. #Tape over her entire body and imprison her in a sarcophagus. Then hide the sarcophagus somewhere in Egypt. #Paralyze him with deadly neurotoxin. Proceed to draw a mustache on his face. #Place him in a massive gelatin mold. Fill the mold with gelatin mixture. Consume result immediately. #Place her in a trash compacter. Which is on fire. #Throw a frozen beaver at its head. #Nuke em' (Can you believe I didn't think of this sooner?) #Stuff him in potato sack and hang him from a tree with a sign saying "Please Take One" #Play the piccolo at such a high frequency that she is stunned. Forever. #Blast their faces off with a high-pressure air cannon. Or a leaf blower. #Sitck the nozzle of a helium tank into his mouth and fill his head with helium. Then watch as he floats away. Forever and ever. #Strap him in a car rolling down a hill at 343 m/sec. Then see him explode in a sonic boom. #Strap him in a straitjacket rolling down a hill at 343 m/sec. Which is on fire. #Fire. #WORLD'S LARGEST TASER!!! #Lodge a dictionary in her colon. That would be interesting. #Smack him in the gut with a stuffed turkey. Shout "HAPPY THANKSGIVINGS!" #Impale them in the chest with a medieval lance.......................which is on fire. I'M SORRY!!! #Poison ivy necklace. #Tie it up in chains and lock it in a space shuttle. Launch the shuttle to the moon. #Tape a bomb to a chandelier. Then drop the chandelier on their heads. #Slap her with a rubber crocodile. A BIG rubber crocodile. #Put him on a ferris wheel going REALLY fast. Then stop the wheel abruptly, catapulting him into the earth at an unbelievably high speed. #Pickle him in a pickle jar. #Point a universal remote control at her and rewind. Until she reverts to a baby. #Invent the nuclear-plasma-electromagnetic-fusion-pulse-ray cannon. BLAST THAT JERK IN THE STOMACH!!! #Destroy him with a Salem witch lightning bolt. And that's the end! Tell me if you liked it and if you'd like me to do another 101 Ways List, and porkchops! :D Category:Blog posts